


Occupational Hazards

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Transfiguration, Harry in Lingerie, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Harry knew his lovers were unrepentant pranksters, but this was something more than he was expecting.Kinktober 2020 Prompt: 8th, Lingerie
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Occupational Hazards

The life of Harry Potter a decade out of The War was a blend of routine and the unmitigated chaos that came with living with his twin lovers. 

Wake up at 6 AM on the dot, either sandwiched between Fred and George or sandwiching one of the others, their limbs tangled, sheets often thrown off the bed revealing their nude forms and evidence of the previous night's activity. 

Tell himself to get up, but not actually manage to drag himself out of bed for another thirty minutes when the twins’ alarm went off. 

Exchange lazy, wordless kisses, eventually extricating themselves from each other and beginning to make ready for the day.

Shower while the twins make breakfast, then steal a quick kiss from each of them before running off to the Ministry while the Twins went to open their store for the day. 

Reach his office, meeting people along the way, and go through his schedule for the day. Grab lunch with a friend if there was time and leave work at 4:30, squeezing in a quick workout before returning home and starting on dinner. The twins would arrive around 6 most days, and then they’d spend the evening with each other. 

That day started normally, waking up between them, kisses and shower before breakfast. What was different was that when he went to get a goodbye kiss, he saw Fred and George shoot each other a smirk. The normal quick kiss he shared with Fred ended up somewhat heated, the taller man pulling him close and trailing down his form with his hands, cupping his bubbly ass. His kiss with George was the same, and when he broke free some time later - and probably going to be late thanks to the impromptu make-out session - he almost missed seeing Fred slide his wand back up his sleeve. 

Knowing his lover all too well, Harry conjured a mirror, but couldn’t see anything changed about his appearance. “If you’ve done something stupid, like the whipped cream incident-” he began, but George inetrrupted. “Don’t worry; it’ll be fine, and I promise you’ll know exactly what it is by the time you get back.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. Those were suspiciously specific words. But, he was already running late, so he pulled his coat on and headed out the door. 

The journey through London to the Ministry of Magic was, as usual, a bit cold and uncomfortable. Harry preferred to take the Underground rather than apparate or Floo to work - partly a habit left over from the last year of the war against Voldemort, where they had stayed under the radar as much as possible by staying in the Muggle world as much as they could, and partly a reminder to himself that the wizarding world wasn’t the only one; that these people were real too. He was jostled a bit as he stood in the crowds, and felt it a little more than usual, but filed the information away as unimportant, his mind already occupied with the tasks of the day.

Once he reached his office, he sat down and began to attend to his tasks of the day. As the time, reports and meetings wore on, though, he began to feel as though there was something off, just on the edge of his awareness. Slowly, it intensified until he could pin it down. Everything felt just a little more intense. The velveteen of his seat, the air against his skin, everything. Including, most notably, his cock in his underwear. The underwear wasn’t anything special, just what he’d thrown on that morning, but it felt tight against him in a way he would have called uncomfortable, if it wasn’t for the delightful pressure it provided to his cock. It was a small but constant effort of will to resist rolling his hips to get a little more friction against it.

With each hour that passed, the sensations only grew more intense. Each shift in his chair sent a shudder of pleasure through him. And he was sure that something was off with his underwear. He’d even checked between meetings, but didn’t find anything. 

At lunch, he met up with Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood, the two men back for a few weeks between the Quidditch season starting and end of training camp. For some reason he felt colder than that morning, even with the sun reaching down through the clouds. Each breeze had his skin prickling, and when he accidentally spilled some water on himself, he could feel his nipples harden despite the fabric between them and the water.

When he ran a training session for new Auror recruits, he couldn’t help but feel excited, his cock throbbing as the men and women watched him. He had a feeling as though he were showing off in a way that was normally reserved for the twins. He could feel his cock bobbing and moving in ways that it shouldn’t with his current outfit, but each time he looked down, nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

A few hours of reviewing reports rounded out his work day, the feelings of discomfort only growing as he left the Ministry. He debated just apparating home and skipping his workout for a few moments before he shook his head, the thought dismissed as he recalled how much the Twins loved toying with his muscular body. His cheeks flushed red when he remembered the the time they took a full day making him dress up and pose for them before fucking him into a moaning mess.

His commute on the tube to the gym he visited nearly daily was much more intense that he recalled. Every time a person brushed against him they sent a shiver through his body. 

Once he reached the gym, the sensations continued. He often had people casting approving or assessing glances his way, and he’d had to politely turn down more than a few requests for dates or a ‘fun night’ before, but today they somehow strike deeper - it’s that same feeling of exposure as before. Not bad or unpleasant, but unquestionably there. And the physical effects were there, too. The leather and metal of the various machines seemed to make his skin sing with sensation.

By the end of his gym session, he was very much hard, and almost ran out of the building and down the lanes back to their house. Two taps on the door with his wand opened it, and he nearly spilled into the house, only to be caught by two pairs of arms, and met with two grinning faces. Harry blinked. “You’re back already?”

“Yep,” said George, popping the ‘p’. “Thought we’d give you a surprise, Harrykins.”

“Have a good day?” Fred asked, as George gave Harry a kiss on the neck.

“It was alright,” the auror replied. “There were a couple weird things, though.”

“Oh?”

Harry described the things he’d been feeling throughout the day, and the knowing glint in the twins’ eyes confirmed his suspicions, as he finished up with “And I know you’re behind it, so spill.”

“Why Harry, how could you ever accuse us of such a grievous crime?” Fren started, his hands sliding down Harry’s form, cupping his ass. George's hands trailed up his torso, settling on his pecs, squeezing the firm mounds of muscle. “How could we do such a thing love, your words hurt us.”

“Absolutely betrayed,” Fred sighed, kneading his ass as he did.

“Heartbroken,” George continued, reaching to pinch his nipples through his shirt.

“And I know I’m right,” Harry cut them off, knowing that they could go back and forth all night if he let them. A glare shut the two up for a moment before they shot each other a matching grin.

“Well, if you really want to know love,” George started, pulling out his wand.

“Remember you asked for this,” Fred finished, his wand already in hand as both of them tapped the sticks on Harry. As they did, his memories of the day shifted, as if a fog had been pulled away. His cheeks bloomed crimson at memories. Over the course of the day, his clothes had slowly been changing, transforming from the austere robes of an auror and ministry official to a set of lingerie; a see-through top emphasizing his chest while his waist was covered only by a tight, jockstrap-like piece of underwear.

“You bastards,” he said.

“Oh, don’t worry Harrykins,” George said, pulling the dark-haired wizard close. “The charm had a notice-me-not function to it - same as you didn’t notice, no-one else did.”

“All the benefits of exhibitionism, none of the drawbacks!”

“Like indecent exposure?” Harry said sardonically.

“Yes, exactly! Such a hassle.”

“And you didn’t think to ask me?”

“But we did, Harrykins! Don’t you remember last night?”

Harry searched his memory. “No?”

“Ah. Well, I guess there may be a couple of bugs to iron out,” Fred said, and cast another quick spell. “How about now?”

Sure enough, Harry now remembered the night before, when the twins had whispered the plan to him in their bed, and he’d agreed. He nodded.

“Ah, excellent! Now, we’ve got dinner cooking itself. Want to have some fun while we wait?”


End file.
